


Get well soon!

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [13]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: He didn't want to take this medicine but he had persuasive unitmates.





	Get well soon!

**Author's Note:**

> The more I post, the more my titles are nonsenses. I'm sorry for that.  
> Enstars Ficember Day 16: Fav unit and / or medicines.  
> I hope you like it... Even if they are very out of characters, urgh x_x

“Hasumi-dono, I got it!”

“Good, Kanzaki. Now, it’s time.”

“Don’t come closer with that.” Kuro barked.

            He wasn’t very convincing with his Mickey Mouse pajama - genuinely offered by his cute sister - and hiding in the corner of his bedroom was clearly not a smart idea, but there was no way they would make him drink that horror. Taking medicine in general didn’t bother him, but _that one_? No way!

“Kiryu, don’t be stubborn. This one is the most important for you to get better.”

“I don’t care. It’s a product from youkai!”

“Kiryu.”

“ _Danna._ ”

            Keito pushed his glasses on his nose before looking at him angrily.

“We have a dreamfes soon-”

“I don’t care !”

            Not the thing to say to his leader, and Student Council Vice-President.

“Can you repeat what you just said?”

“Urgh.”

            Now, that was bad. If he believed his leader’s eyes, he was going to die. He prefered that rather than that medicine…

“ _Danna,_ you also know how horrible it is.”

            Keito disliked this medicine too.

“Yes. And remember who forced me to drink it last time I got sick?”

            It looked more like a couple argument than a friends’ one now. Besides them, Kanzaki moved a little, the medicine in his hands.

“Don’t come closer.”

“Kiryu-dono.” Souma said calmly - too calmly actually, was it really Kanzaki? - “ if you don’t take this medicine, then you’ll never be able to see your sister.”

“Are you going to kidnap her?”

“Of course not!” Souma exclaimed, startling their leader, “but if you’re sick, you can’t approach her, right? As long as you’re not cured, it will be impossible. And I know you love her a lot and that you need to see her every day.”

            Kuro’s eyes widened at this statement.

“Besides, she’s very worried about you, to the point that she called us to take care of you.”

“Did she?”

            Kanzaki nodded. His lovely sister was worried for him. And if he didn’t take his medicines, he wouldn’t be able to see her and her cute smile. _But it is terrible…_ In front of him, Keito and Souma were waiting patiently. Too patiently for the last one. Finally, Kuro gave up and sighed.

“Fine. But only this time!”

            A smile appeared on Kanzaki’s lips, and Hasumi sighed of relief.

“Good.”

“You’re aware that you need to take it mo-”

“Hasumi-dono, it’s fine.”

            Kanzaki gave him a strange look, making frown their leader, and Kuro knew what it meant.

            But no, he wouldn’t give up the next day!

 

            But soon he learned that Kanzaki Souma was very persuasive, too accustomed to his own brother’s stubbornness.

 


End file.
